My REALLY stupid YuGiOh story
by Soraka-chan
Summary: Another one of my pitiful excuses at humor. Me and the YGO cast can do some STRANGE things... NEED PLOT!
1. Stupidity and doggie treats!

ABL: I am writing this for NO REASON WHATSOEVER! I don't even know what this is, or why I'm writing it. I just wanted to write something. For if I must have the urge to write, I must write. For I am-!  
  
Joey: Shut up, Mojo Jojo. (whacks ABL over head with mallet)  
  
ABL: I AM NOT MOJO JOJO!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!! (proceeds to run after Joey with a giant mallet of some kind)  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: (jumps in front of ABL) No, that's MY dog!  
  
ABL: No MINE!  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
ABL: MINE!  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
ABL: MINE!  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
ABL: MINE!  
  
Seto: MINE!  
  
ABL: MINE!  
  
Seto: MINE! FOR THE LAST TIME!  
  
ABL: Fine.  
  
Yami: Awww. Lover's spat!  
  
ABL: This is NOT lover's spat! I love Seto with all my heart! I wouldn't fight with him!  
  
Honda: Well, what was that?  
  
ABL: It was.... hmmm...  
  
Seto: A slightly angry conversation! ^_^ Right, ABL?  
  
ABL: YEAH! That's it! Thanks,Seto.  
  
Seto: No problem.  
  
Yami: I think it's strange how you can love him, but not like me one bit.  
  
ABL: It's obvious! I hate how you keep trying to become the best. SETO IS THE BEST AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!!!!!!   
  
Otogi: You REALLY scare me.  
  
ABL: Really? Well, I LOVE you! (chases Otogi)  
  
Otogi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED SETO!!!!  
  
ABL: Of course I love Seto, but it's not illegal to have a second favorite, is it? (catches Otogi)  
  
Otogi: NOOOO!!!!! (tries to pry her off with a crowbar that came out of nowhere)   
  
ABL: (doesn't budge) Otogi-kun! ^_^  
  
Seto: (trying to get a dog suit on Jonouchi) HOLD STILL!!!!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOO!!!!!! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!!!!  
  
Seto: Will you if I give you a doggie treat?  
  
Joey: Hmmm.... OKAY! (begins to nibble on doggie treat while Seto puts dog suit on him)  
  
Anzu: Strange...  
  
ABL: AHHHH!!!! ANZU!!!! SHE MUST DIE!!!!!!! (begins to run after Anzu, a giant mallet in her hands)  
  
Otogi: Hey, thanks Anzu!  
  
Anzu: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Yugi: Even me? ;_;  
  
Anzu: (gets knocked unconscious before she can answer)  
  
Joey: (nibbling on his doggie treat) We need a plot.  
  
ABL: Really? Is that required?  
  
Honda: Not really, but it would be better than doing completely random things, that can get boring.  
  
ABL: OKAY! WELL... WE SHALL BEGIN OUR SEARCH FOR A PLOT!!!!  
  
Joey: YAY!  
  
Anzu: X_X  
  
Seto: Um, what should our plot be?  
  
ABL: SEARCHING FOR A PLOT!  
  
Yami: Hasn't that already been done before?  
  
ABL: Hmm, it would seem so. Well, how about... hmm... (goes into some sort of wierd thinking trance thing)  
  
Funny bunny: HEY KAIBA!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE BUNNY AGAIN!!!!!! (runs away from bunny)  
  
ABL: (kills Funny Bunny) That thing scares me too, we need to think about a plot. Come on guys!  
  
All: Hmmm...  
  
Honda: We could turn it into a dating show!  
  
ABL: But the majority here are guys, that wouldn't last long.  
  
Honda: You're right... *sigh* (thinking) And I REALLY wanted to be paired with Serenity! Darn!  
  
Bakura: (appears outta nowhere) WE COULD MAKE BLOOPERS!  
  
ABL: No, I might decide to post this on FF.net and they don't allow bloopers.  
  
Joey: That's... stupid... (silence) Can I have another doggie treat?  
  
Seto: Not right now.  
  
Joey: HMPH! :(  
  
Yami: Let's have a duel! (echo-y)  
  
Honda: Yami, please stop that. Your cape-thing is getting in my eyes.  
  
Yami: Uh, sorry.  
  
Yugi: Hey, look! I found some chocolate!  
  
Yami: OOO! MINE! (grabs chocolate and eats it)  
  
All: Oh, no...  
  
ABL: THAT'S OUR PLOT!!!!  
  
All: What?  
  
Yami: (is getting more and more hyper each second)  
  
ABL: TRYING TO COOL YAMI DOWN FROM HYPERNESS!!!!!!!!  
  
YAMI: YIPPEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Aibou?   
  
Yugi: Uh, yes Yami?  
  
Yami: Where do babies come from?  
  
Yugi: !_! Um... a stork!  
  
Yami: How does the stork get the babies, Aibou?  
  
Yugi: I... I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Yami: You're stupid, Aibou. :(  
  
Yugi: No, I'm not!  
  
Yami: ABL?  
  
ABL: Yes?  
  
Yami: What is it that you and Kaiba do every time that you're alone?  
  
ABL: O////O That's called... kissing. o////o  
  
Yami: I'M GOING UNDER! DROWNING IN YOU! I'M FALLING FOREVER! I'VE GOT TO BREAK THROUGH! I'M GOING UNDER!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: How many times has he listened to your Evanescence CD, ABL?  
  
ABL: Uh, how am I supposed to know!?  
  
Yami: BRING ME TOoOoOOoOO LIFFFFffffffffFffFFfFFfffffFFfFFEeeEeEEeeEee!!!!!  
  
All: O.o???  
  
Yami: Hey, Seto.   
  
Seto: ?_?  
  
Yami: How does a... kiss... feel like?  
  
Seto: Uh...  
  
Yami: Hm?  
  
Seto: Um, that's a private question!  
  
Yami: TELL ME!!!!!! (begins to strangle Seto)  
  
Seto: GAHHHHHH!!!!! Need... air....!  
  
ABL: STOP THAT! (seperates Yami from Seto) There.  
  
Yami: Huh? Jono has dog suit on! Hee hee! ^-^  
  
Joey: Hey! Atleast I got a doggie treat for it!  
  
Yami: Can I have doggie treat?  
  
Joey: NO! They're all mine!  
  
Yami: ;_;  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
Yami: ALL HAIL FANTA!!!!!!  
  
All: ?????O.o????o.O?????  
  
Yami: Anybody have any Fanta?  
  
ABL: No!  
  
Honda: Actually, I have so-  
  
ABL: (whacks Honda over head with mallet) NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Honda: T_T Yes ma'am...  
  
Yami: (suddenly rips off all his clothes except his underwear and cape-thingy) I AM.... CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!!!!! (runs around pretending to fly) DUN DA DUN!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
ABL: Gahhh!!! Come back here and put your clothes back on!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chappie! Hope you enjoy! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! R&R!!! ^__^ 


	2. Randomness

A/N: Here's the second chappie! Okay, this one's kinda short, but that's okay. Right?   
  
Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHH! I didn't put one of these on the last chappie! Aww, well, here it goes. I do not own YGO, Astro Boy, Cyborg 009, Harry Potter, or most everything that's mentioned in this story. Heck, I don't even own those screenshots! I do own AB and myself though!  
  
Seto: Actually, you were one of my servants back in ancient Egypt.  
  
ABL: Really?  
  
Seto: Really.  
  
ABL: COOL! Do I have a Millenium/Sennen item?  
  
Seto: I don't think so.  
  
ABL: Darn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A little later...]  
  
Joey: Hey, who just said that?  
  
[*ahem* I am AB. The narrarator from ABL's Cyborg 009 story. I will also be narrarating this story]  
  
Joey: Cool, can I have your jets?  
  
[NO! I need them to fly between this story and the Cyborg 009 story.]  
  
Joey: WHAT?! BUT I WANT THEM!!!!! (begins to chase after AB)  
  
[AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Otogi: Uh... Is that Astro Boy Jono's chasing after?  
  
ABL: Uh, no, that's my narrarator.  
  
Otogi: Oh. He sure does LOOK like Astro Boy.  
  
ABL: I know. Don't blame me though, it's Dr.Gilmore's fault.  
  
Otogi: Who?  
  
ABL: Nevermind. What we need to worry about right now is how to calm Yami down.  
  
Otogi: Atleast we got his clothes back on him.  
  
ABL: Yeah, that's a relief. .   
  
Otogi: Why hasn't nobody interrupted our conversation by now?  
  
ABL: Yeah, you're right. It IS kinda quiet.  
  
[They both turn around]  
  
Joey: SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THOSE BOOTS!!!!  
  
[Why me? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Yami: (has wrapped everybody up and gagged them and was trying to sneak up on Otogi and ABL until they turned around) HEY! YOU WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO TURN AROUND YET!!!  
  
Otogi: AHHHHH!!! ABL! HOLD ME! (tries to get ABL to hold him, but she moves towards Yami before he can so he falls down)  
  
ABL: Yami, stop it.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ABL: Because I said so.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ABL: Because you're supposed to listen to me.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ABL: Because I have author powers.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ABL: Because I'm the author.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
ABL: OH SHUT UP! (pulls out a wand not much unlike the ones in Harry Potter and zaps him with some spell)  
  
Yami: (Has now become wrapped up and gagged just like the rest of them) !_!  
  
ABL: That's better. Now, let's unwrap these guys, Otogi.  
  
Otogi: Ow, my head. T^T  
  
ABL: Oh, quit your whining or I'll show you that scene-from-the-anime-that-will-probably-get-cut-out-from-the-American-version-and-I'll- never-see-it.  
  
Otogi: NO! NOT THE... *dun, dun* BED SCENE!!!!!  
  
ABL: Right. Even though I don't like shonen ai, I still wanna see that part. I don't know if it's intended to be shonen ai in the anime either, but most of the fans are thinking that that's what it is.  
  
All: ?_? (can't speak since they're gagged)  
  
Honda: (suddenly remembers) !_! (screams into his gag)  
  
Otogi: !_! You wouldn't!  
  
ABL: Oh, yes I would! (begins to pull out a laptop)   
  
Otogi: How'd you get a laptop? @_@  
  
ABL: Never mind that. (shows him one of the screenshots)  
  
Otogi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Joey: Oh, smooth move, ABL.  
  
ABL: Shut up, Jono, and help me untie these folks.  
  
Joey: Fine. But one thing.  
  
ABL: What?  
  
Joey: How come you call me Jonouchi, or Jono, throughout this story, but when I'm speaking you call me Joey?  
  
ABL: I have no idea. Now help me. (goes to untie Seto)  
  
Joey: *shrugs* (proceeds to untie some more people)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there's my short second chappie! ^_^;;; Read and review! Please? All flames will be donated to my flamethrower in which I will kill Pegasus with. I may kill Anzu with it too. Let me think about that.(runs off to think) 


	3. More Randomness

Third chappie! Hey, I'm on a role! I'll try working on making the chapters longer though. In the mean time, enjoy my pitiful excuses for humor!  
  
Disclaimer: (See chapter two) Me too lazy to write it ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A little later...]  
  
Yugi: How come this whole thing doesn't seem to be time constant?  
  
ABL: Cuz I don't wanna write every single thing that happens, and AB needed something to do since I'm not writing on my Cyborg 009 story right now.  
  
Joey: WHAT?! Then you don't have any use for those boots! GIMME THEM! (runs after AB)  
  
[Help me... T_T]  
  
Seto: It's boring around here.  
  
Otogi: Tell me about it.  
  
ABL: Weren't you fainted a little while ago?  
  
Otogi: Uh...  
  
ABL: Never mind. Now what do we do about a plot?  
  
Honda: Hmm... I have NO idea.  
  
ABL: (sing-song voice) I can't go insane, I have no brain!  
  
All: ?_?  
  
ABL: Don't ask me why I said that, I don't know.  
  
Seto: Uh, didn't you say to me one time that you had some friends who had some crushes on some of the people here?  
  
ABL: Uh, yeah. I could invite them over. Want to?  
  
Joey: Uh, do one of them like me?  
  
ABL: Yep, but she did move away to another state.  
  
Joey: ;_; But... but don't you have author powers?  
  
ABL: Oh, I forgot about that!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
ABL: I SUMMON!!!!! JESSICA!!!! AND!!!! BRIANNA!!!!!!!   
  
Jessica and Brianna: (appear outta nowhere)  
  
Brianna: Huh? HEY! I WAS AT A THIRD DAY CONCERT!!!!  
  
ABL: Oh, I guess you'll just never meet Yami in your whole life.  
  
Brianna: Huh? YAMI?! Where?!  
  
Joey: Uh, I don't think you wanna see him right now.  
  
Jessica: *gasp* JJJJJJOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: Oh, sorry. Why are you in a dog suit?  
  
Joey: Because Kaiba made me.  
  
Jessica: (slaps Kaiba) WHY YOU!!!!  
  
Joey: WAIT! WAIT! IT'S OKAY!!! I GET DOGGIE TREATS!!!  
  
Jessica: ?_? you eat doggie treats?  
  
Joey: Uh... yes?  
  
Jessica: You are going to brush your teeth 2,000 times before I even think about kissing you. Get at it! (begins to push Joey towards the bathroom)  
  
Joey: What?! BUT THEY TASTE SO GOOD!!!!  
  
Jessica: I don't care. You can also wash your mouth out with mouthwash 200 times! Get at it now!  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
ABL: She's usually much nicer. Don't worry. As soon as you get done brushing your teeth and washing your mouth out she'll act like her normal self around you.  
  
Joey: ^_^ Okay! (rushes off to get done with his dental hygiene)  
  
Honda: It'll take him all day to do that.  
  
Joey: One, *gargle, brush, brush* Two *gargle, brush, brush* Three...  
  
Brianna: You're right. Now, what's this about me not wanting to see Yami?  
  
Bakura: He's kinda... hyper right now...  
  
Brianna: ?_? !_! Okay, I see.  
  
Yami: (runs in) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF YOUR RESTRAINTS!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER PREVENT ME FROM GETTING TO JONO'S SECRET STASH OF CANDY NOW!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!!!!!! (runs to Jono's room)  
  
ABL: Huh?  
  
Honda: Jono has a secret stash of candy? GIMME!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: Shut up, pencil head.  
  
Joey: *Gargle, brush, brush* *SPIT!* MY CANDY!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOO! A DOGGIE TREAT! NO… must…resist!!!!  
  
Honda: I ...am...NOT A PENCIL HEAD!!!!  
  
ABL: Well, YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE!!!  
  
Otogi: Hey, you're right. He DOES look like a-  
  
Honda: DON'T say it!  
  
Otogi: -Pencil head.  
  
Honda: I'm gonna GET YOU!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Hi everybody!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
ABL:Where'd YOU come from?  
  
Seto: I thought you were at the Capsule Monster Chess Tournament!  
  
Mokuba: I won. That's that.  
  
Seto: I'm so proud of you! (hugs Mokuba)  
  
Yugi: That's... out of character...  
  
Mokuba: I won 10,000 rubber duckies! ^________^  
  
Yami: Rubber duckie! You're so fine!  
  
Seto: Oh dear Lord. O.O  
  
Noa: I helped you know. -_-  
  
Seto: No, I didn't know that. How exactly?  
  
Noa: I don't know, but I helped! ^_^  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
ABL: NOA!!!!!!! *glomp* Third favorite.  
  
Otogi: Ahhh, a little rest. ^^  
  
ABL: As if! (hugs both Noa and Otogi) Hee, hee!  
  
Otogi: -_-  
  
Noa: Who the-?  
  
Seto: My girlfriend...  
  
Noa: Oh... 


	4. Even MORE randomness

Chappie four. Me running out of ideas. Me need a plot now. -_-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: (see chapter two) I don't even own this toothbrush any more. It's Jono's now. -_-;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[They got Yami back in restraints (this time tighter) before he could get to the stash. Thank God.]  
  
Joey: (would chase AB but is now on his One hundred third brushing) *gargle, brush, brush* One hundred four *gargle, brush, brush* One hundred five *gargle, brush, brush*...  
  
Honda: He's getting there.  
  
ABL: Yep.  
  
Jessica: ^_^  
  
ABL: (is playing Dungeon Dice Monsters) Why do these things always happen to me? T_T  
  
Otogi: HA! HA! I have you CORNERED! You can't escape NOW! BWAHAHAHA!!! NOW I SHALL TAKE YOUR LAST HEART POINT AND GET ANOTHER PERFECT WIN!!! HAHA!  
  
Yugi: Um, I hate to say this, but, ABL, you suck.  
  
ABL: T^T I know...  
  
Otogi: NOW I SHALL WIN! *wins* You know, that was boring.   
  
ABL: :( You're mean.  
  
Otogi: Sorry. I get too worked up when playing this, I know.  
  
Seto: It's gotten, you know, boring around here again.  
  
Joey: *gargle, brush, brush* One hundred twenty-one *gargle, brush, brush* One hundred-  
  
Seto: In fact, Jou seems to be the most amused here.  
  
Honda: That's bad. I'm so bored I might even WATCH Jono brushing his teeth.  
  
ABL: You know, Yami's been too quiet lately.  
  
Yugi: Oh, I used some sleeping shot on him.  
  
All: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD THAT SOONER!!!???!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Sorry, I didn't think about it. ^_^;;;  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
Joey:*gargle, gargle, choke!* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just swallowed the tooth brush!!!!!! *Gag!*  
  
ABL: It had better been yours, not mine….like last time!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Honda: Um, he used your toothbrush?  
  
ABL: Yeah... -_-;;;  
  
Seto: Wait, if he swallowed the toothbrush and was gagging, how could he scream and tell us he swallowed the toothbrush?  
  
All: ?-?   
  
Seto: Exactly my point.  
  
ABL: Wierd... Hey, do you think we should help him?  
  
Jessica: (already trying to get the toothbrush out) O Of course you should!!!!  
  
Joey: OxO --- (can't talk) x XxX (No, that's not Triple X, I don't really like that movie... _;;;)  
  
Jessica: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COUGH IT UP, JOEY! COUGH IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *cough, gasp, cough*  
  
Jessica: That's a good boy. Okay, I guess you've washed your teeth enough. Now, it's time for the mouthwash. ^_^  
  
Joey: .O Oh God.  
  
Jessica: 200 times, get to it! ^_^  
  
Joey: *sigh* There's no end to this.... _ *gargle, gargle, spit* One... *gargle, gargle, spit* Two *gargle, gargle-*  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Seto: My face still hurts from that slap Jessica gave me. _  
  
ABL: Ouch.  
  
Seto: That's for sure.  
  
Yami: Hey, guys. *yawn* What happened?  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *-gargle, gulp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME SWALLOW THE MOUTHWASH YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Sorry.   
  
Joey: So, what's the commotion abo- (spots Yami) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ?_? *shrug* (goes to eat something) (Hopefully not chocolate .)  
  
ABL: Scary...  
  
Joey: (Is on the floor cuz he fainted ^_^;;;)  
  
Jessica: No! JOEY! (goes to help Jono out of his unconscious state)  
  
Honda: Wierd...  
  
ABL: Yeah...  
  
Yugi: Hey, how come Anzu hasn't woke up yet?  
  
Otogi: Yeah...  
  
Mokuba: (whistles)  
  
Seto: Mokuba... What did you do?  
  
Mokuba: Nothing big brother! *bambi eyes*  
  
Seto: NO!!! NOT THE BAMBI EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Too... cute... can't... resist... Okay, I give up, you didn't do anything.  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ Can I use your credit card to buy rubber duckies?  
  
Seto: Sure, take it! Just don't look at me with the bami eyes again!  
  
Mokuba: Thank you, big brother! (runs off to buy rubber duckies with Seto's credit card)  
  
Seto: I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jessica: Why'd he say that?  
  
ABL: Whenever Mokuba gives Seto the Bambi eyes, he seems to always start quoting Trigun. I don't know why.  
  
Seto: My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third! Don't hesitate to call!   
  
ABL: O.o I don't see how he can pronounce that so EASILY!  
  
Brianna: Neither do I.  
  
Jessica: That's wierd.  
  
Seto: (runs over to ABL) I lost my room...CAN I COME SLEEP WITH YOU!?  
  
All: O.o O.O  
  
ABL: Okay, Seto-dear, we need to get your medication...  
  
Seto: Death and poverty like me so much that they brought friends! ;_;  
  
All: o.O   
  
Yugi: What exactly is this... medication?  
  
Seto: First, you cry your eyes out like an abandoned baby, then you run around jumping off cliffs! What the hell's the matter with you?!  
  
ABL: Watch your language! This is rated G!  
  
Seto: Yes, master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer, kay? Don't worry! R&R! Please?! ^_^ 


	5. Yep, you got it right! Randomness! Pegas...

Here's that long chapter I promised you guys. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ABL: (gives Seto medication)  
  
Seto: (instantly falls asleep)  
  
Brianna: Aww, he looks so CUTE when he's asleep!  
  
ABL: Back off, Yami-lover! You can't have him! He's MINE!!!!   
  
Yami: Did someone just call my name?  
  
Brianna: YAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps Yami)  
  
Yami: O.O ???? Who's this?  
  
ABL: A friend of mine... Who happens to like you...  
  
Yami: Oh... Um, will a crowbar work?  
  
Otogi: If a crowbar didn't work on ABL, it won't work on one of her friends.  
  
Yami: _ Darn...  
  
ABL: Satanic Yami... brr... (makes a cross with her hands)  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE CROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Brianna: Why YOU!!!!!!!!! (begins fighting with ABL)  
  
Honda: Fangirls are wierd...  
  
Otogi: You're lucky to have so few.  
  
Honda: I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not..._  
  
Otogi: Um, take it as a compliment. ^_^;;;  
  
Joey: (wakes up) Did I miss anything?  
  
Jessica: Okay, you don't hafta worry about your dental hygiene anymore today.  
  
Joey: Yay! ^_^ Can I have a kiss now?  
  
Jessica: Not yet.  
  
Joey: Awww... _  
  
Yugi: To be, or not to be... THAT is the question!  
  
Honda: Wha-?  
  
Yugi: I'm wondering if I should be the peacemaker in this fight.  
  
Honda: I think we should let... OTOGI be the peacemaker! Right, Otogi?  
  
Otogi: Shut up. Like I would even THINK about getting inbetween these girls and their problems. Maybe we should... (looks over at the currently waking Anzu)  
  
Honda: Oooo, good idea! Hey, Anzu!  
  
Anzu: Huh?  
  
Honda: Could you help us split these two girls up?  
  
Anzu: *gasp* Those two shouldn't be fighting! Friendship is the key element in life! (stomps over to the fight and tries to break it up, gets a blackeye, a bleeding nose, and MANY split ends in the process) I hate all of you.  
  
Yugi: Just fine with me! (injects her with the sleeping shot he injected Yami with) Nighty night! ^_^  
  
Anzu: What the-?! (falls asleep)  
  
Yugi: Okay, now let's take her and dump her in the trashbag outside, the trashmen will be here any second now, we have to hurry! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
All: o_o What the-?  
  
Joey: Yugi, what's wrong with you?  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh! (runs off somewhere)  
  
ABL: That was wierd... (she and Brianna stopped trying to beat the pulp outta one another when the whole frightening thing started)  
  
Brianna: That's for sure.  
  
ABL: Who knew Yugi could be so violent at times?  
  
Brianna: Definately not me.  
  
[Wherever Mokuba is...]  
  
Mokuba: And I want this one, and this one, and that one! Oh! And this one too! And don't forget the purple ones! They look so cute!  
  
Assistant: Are you sure you're going to be able to pay for this, young child?  
  
Mokuba: Of course I am! I have my brother's credit card! ^_^  
  
Assistant: ...Wha-?  
  
[Back with the other people...]  
  
ABL: Hey, I finally found out how to write an e with a slash over it! Watch this! é SEE!!! ISN'T IT COOOLLLL!!!!!  
  
All:Wierd...  
  
Brianna: What's the first word that comes to you're head that has one of those in it?  
  
ABL: Um... That's a hard one... POKéMON!!!!  
  
All: O.o?  
  
Brianna: I thought you didn't like Pokemon...  
  
ABL: It's not Pokemon! It's Pokémon! Oh, and I hate the show, but the games and the manga are okay.  
  
Jessica: How did we get on this subject?  
  
ABL: I don't know... (Twilight Zone music plays in background...)  
  
Brianna: You know, there's a black widow on my porch.  
  
ABL: DON'T get me started on black widows!  
  
Brianna: Oooo... kkkaaaayyy... I hate them too, you know.  
  
ABL: No, I didn't know that. How many have you seen in your life?  
  
Brianna: I think it's been three so far...  
  
ABL: Hah! I've seen ATLEAST seven, not including the babies, and all of them, except one, was in my front yard! Beat that!  
  
Joey: I'm not even gonna ask...  
  
Noa: Um... I have no input in this conversation.  
  
Jessica: That's good.  
  
Otogi: I'm going to take a nap.  
  
Honda: Me too.  
  
ABL: Make sure you get in different beds this time! *snicker*  
  
Honda and Otogi: *shiver*  
  
Brianna: And it has the hourglass mark on its stomach, not its back. It's big too.  
  
ABL: That's a female.  
  
Brianna: How would you know?  
  
ABL: (flashback to when her Dad taught her the differences between the female and the male black widow spider) *shiver* Let's just skip that answer, kay?  
  
Brianna: Kay. Well, how do you tell the difference?  
  
Joey: The female is larger than the male and the hourglass mark is on its stomach. Males have the hourglass mark on the back and the stomach. When the babies come out of the egg, they are smaller than ants, I think.  
  
ABL: H-how did you know that?  
  
Joey: I listened to the lesson your Dad gave you and your brother on Black widows. Also, it's the female that has the deadly bite, not the male.  
  
Brianna: His intelligance is scaring me...  
  
ABL: Very.  
  
Jessica: Hey! Joey's very smart! Right, Joey?  
  
Joey: I am?  
  
Jessica: -_-;;;  
  
ABL: You know, my original character in this original manga me and some friends over the internet are creating is greatly influenced by black widows.  
  
Jessica: Really? How?  
  
ABL: Well, he has a black trenchcoat with a red hourglass marking on the back. His silent way of killing people is with a deadly poison that hasn't been identified yet and has no cure. He usually kills people with a gun though. Also, if you think about it, his name could easily be a way of having a hidden black widow indication. His name is Soraka.  
  
Brianna: How does that say anything about black widows?  
  
ABL: Well, if you think about it 'sora' means sky and 'ka' means fire. If it's a night sky and suddenly fire appears in one place, wouldn't that seem like the jet blackness of a black widow and the fire be the hourglass marking?  
  
Jessica: Hey! That's kinda cool!  
  
ABL: Thing is, black widows scare the beegeebeez outta me. ^_^;;;  
  
Seto: It must be extremely boring around here if you guys are giving a report on black widows...  
  
ABL: *gasp, glomp* Seto-san! You're awake!  
  
Seto: ^_^ Uh, yeah.  
  
Jessica: Hey, I was just wondering...  
  
All: Hm? *blink, blink*  
  
Jessica: Well, I was just wondering... Seto, ABL, when are you two going to settle down, get married, and have a family?  
  
All: O.O ???  
  
[Suddenly, Seto has a vision into the future...]  
  
ABL: I'm going to go to the mall with some friends. You take care of the baby, kay?  
  
Seto: Why me? Why won't you take him with you for once instead of always leaving him with me?  
  
ABL: Because you're the male seahorse! Now take care of the baby! (walks out the door)  
  
Seto: -_- Why does this always happen to me???  
  
[The vision leaves as quickly as it came..]  
  
Seto: Um, not yet. ^_^;;;  
  
[ABL also has a vision into the future...]  
  
ABL: I'm going to go to the mall with some friends. You take care of the baby, kay?  
  
Seto: No, I'm working on the latest version of the duel disk system.  
  
ABL: Please take care of him just this once?  
  
Seto: No! I'm on the hologram of The God Of Obelisk right now. How about you take him to the mall with you?  
  
ABL: -_- Why does this always happen to me???  
  
[Her vision leaves in the same manner...]  
  
ABL: Yeah, not yet. ^_^;;;  
  
All: O.o?? Okay...  
  
Seto: Hey, Mokuba could take care of the baby...  
  
ABL: Hey, good idea!  
  
All: O.O Wha-?  
  
Seto and ABL: Uh, nothing! ^_^;;;  
  
Yami: Hey, where is everybody?  
  
ABL: Well, we're the only ones who are awake. ^_^;;;  
  
Yami: Well, shouldn't we get a nap too?  
  
Joey: (already taking a nap) ZZzzzzz *snore* zzzzzz *snore* zzzzz *snort* DDDDOOOONNNNUUUUTTTTT!!!! Zzzzzz*snore*  
  
ABL: Yeah...  
  
Seto: Stupid dog.  
  
Jessica: (slaps Seto) DON'T call him a dog!  
  
Seto: T^T# Do you know how much that stings?!?!  
  
Jessica: Nope, but hopefully it stings ALOT.  
  
Seto: *glare*   
  
ABL: Um, no fighting, you two! ^_^;;;  
  
Brianna: Hypocrite.  
  
ABL: Shut up.  
  
Yugi: (comes out of his hiding place, except HE isn't the one making himself come out of his hiding place...)  
  
Butler (from Artemis Fowl): Any of you know this little guy?  
  
All: ?_?  
  
ABL: Why?  
  
Butler: He tried hacking into Master Artemis's encoded diary. Needless to say, Master Artemis is pretty mad right now...  
  
Artemis: (somewhere that happens to not be where we are right now... maybe Ireland...) That &*(((^^% little midget tried to hack into my diary! He must get off my (*&^*&*^& case! He isn't funny and will never &(&^% outsmart me! He is a &*(& stupid little midget and must be taught to respect his &*(^**( superiors!  
  
Seto: I wholeheartedly agree with that kid. But I think he should tone down on the language. He sounds too young to be talking like that.  
  
Artemis: Shut up! I hate you all!  
  
ABL: Even me?!?! ;_;  
  
Artemis: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUTLER!!!!!!!!!!! PROTECT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Butler: I think he must be using some sort of fairy technology to make it so we can hear him all the way from Ireland and he can hear us all the way over here. -_-;;; How come he suddenly started cussing for some reason?  
  
Artemis: BUTLER!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Butler: Yes, sir. -_- (drops Yugi onto the floor and walks out of house)  
  
All: O.o??? Wha-?  
  
ABL: Wierd...  
  
Brianna: Yep.  
  
Joey: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz *snore* zzzzzzzz*snore* zzzzzzz PIZZA!!! *snort*  
  
Seto: His sleep talking scares me...  
  
ABL: Me too.  
  
Yami: Me three.  
  
ABL: You scare me more, Yami.  
  
Yami: Really? Does Pegasus scare you more than me?  
  
ABL: Heck yeah. He's... freaky...  
  
Pegasus: Hey, how you guys doing?  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL FUNNY BUNNY LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: MUST KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: YES! WE MUST KILL ALL PEOPLE WHO LIKE EVIL BUNNY RABBITS AND WEAR DRESSES WHILE DOING THE CAN-CAN IN PRIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
[ABL and Seto chase after a REALLY scared Pegasus, butcher knifes and flamethrowers in hand]  
  
Pegasus: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO MUCH?!?!?!  
  
ABL: BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Must... KILL!!!  
  
Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brianna: How would Seto know that Pegasus wears dresses and does can-cans? DOES he where dresses and do can-cans?  
  
Jessica: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Brianna: -_-;;;  
  
Jessica: That's a scary thought, though.  
  
Yami: I agree.  
  
Yugi: Me too.  
  
Pegasus: (suddenly has a dress on and starts doing a can-can)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: 'Again'?! Seto, you've seen this before?  
  
Seto: WHY?! WHY!? WWWWHHHHHYYYYY?!?!?!  
  
Yami:I'm REALLY confused right now.  
  
ABL: That's no surprise.  
  
Yami: Shut up. It's not like you can tell us how he saw Pegasus in a dress doing a can-can in private!... Can you?  
  
ABL: Actually, I can. When he was stuck in that card he saw MANY things that gave him nightmares.  
  
All: Ohhh...  
  
ABL: That's one thing that played a part in his reason for taking that medication.  
  
All: Ohhh...  
  
ABL: That and too many episodes of Trigun.   
  
All: Oooohhh...  
  
ABL: Not to mention Mokuba and his strange ways of getting what he wants.  
  
All: O.O!!!!  
  
ABL: Not THAT kind of strange you imbeciles! As in, the bambi eyes for example!  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Pegasus: Yay! They've forgotten about killing me! ^___^  
  
ABL: AS IF!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( starts chasing after him again, now with a more menacing flamethrower than before)  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ether way, everyone on this planet is going to die soon.....  
  
ABL: Oh, no. It's time for his medication again.  
  
Seto: (looking at the flamethrower) Dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt!  
  
All: O.o  
  
ABL: (whacks Pegasus over the head with the flamethrower which knocks him unconscious) Okay, Seto-dear, let's get you that medication.  
  
Seto: LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!!! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE AND PPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Scary...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neeeeeeeddddd Pllllooootttt.... Can someone give me an idea for a plot? Please? I'm all out of ideas. You must review!!!! Flames will now be used to burn Pegasus and Barney on a stake. YIPPEE!!! All people who give me ideas for plot will get a cookie of their choice! If no choice is given I will automatically give you chocolate chip! Yay! ^___^ 


	6. Somuchrandomnessgonnadie

ï»¿A/N: I haven't posted in a while. Thought I would.   
  
Disclaimer: See other disclaimer. *snore*  
  
[Everyone is asleep, let's see what they're dreaming about...]  
  
Joey: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snore* zZzzzZzZzzz *snore* ZZzzzzZzZzZzZz *snort* ICE CREAM! *snore*  
  
ABL: Oh, Seto! I do! I do! (falls off bed) *snore*  
  
Jessica: *snore* JJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *snore*  
  
Brianna: Yami! Don't leave me! Don't leave! Please! (grabs onto the currently trying to run away Yami) (Yes, she's sleep talking AND moving. She did that to me once when she slept over and she thought I was Seto... . She hit me... T_T)  
  
Yami: (currently trying to get away) LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID GIRL!!!! (I know how you feel Yami... Wait, you deserve it! Never mind.)  
  
Seto: ABL, will you marry me? ... What do you mean 'We need to get the groceries' ?!... WHAT?! DON'T START ON THE SEAHORSE THING AGAIN!!! (falls off bed and hits his head on the desk beside his bed) *snore* *sniff*  
  
Noa: (he's too silent while sleeping...)  
  
Yugi: Must... dominate..world! ZzzZZzZZZz I will not lose with my army of teddy bears! NEVER!!! TAKE THAT ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!! *snort*  
  
[Wierd...]  
  
Mokuba: (currently surrounded by MANY rubber duckies) (singing in his sleep) Rubber duckie! You're so fine! *snore* *drool*  
  
Otogi: I shall defeat you, Yami! You are on your last heart point! You will never defeat me! ZZZzZzzZzZzZz *snort* HOW?! HOW COULD HE DEFEAT ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Honda: Stop saying I'm a car, Anzu! *snort* No! Leave me alone! *snore* NEVER!!! Oooooo! Chicken! *snort*  
  
Anzu: I hate every one of you! Grrrr... *snore*  
  
Pegasus: I love you! *snore* You love me! *snore* We're a happy family! *drool* No! Barney! Butcher   
  
knives aren't fun and happy and loving! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[O.o o.O O.O O. . *blink, blink* That's...just... not right...]  
  
[After everybody's very much awake...]  
  
ABL: Hey, guys! I just got my new issue of Shonen Jump today!  
  
Seto: Ugh, it's yellow.  
  
ABL: *sigh* Yeah, they could have made it a better color, couldn't they?  
  
Yami: I thought Shonen Jump was a Japanese magazine.  
  
ABL: Well, this is the english version. I'm not able to get the Japanese ones. Does the Japanese version still publish Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
ABL: Aww, well. This one has Seto on almost EVERY page of the YGO portion! And he's in color for the first few pages!!!!! Too bad he had a nightmare...  
  
Seto: I did?  
  
ABL: Yeah.   
  
Seto: Strange how you got that issue today and I had a nightmare in it, and I had a nightmare last night...  
  
Jessica: You did?  
  
ABL: NO! SETO-SAN SHOULDN'T HAVE NIGHTMARES!!! (hugs Seto affectionally)  
  
Joey: YOU had a NIGHTMARE?  
  
Seto: Yeah, monkey-boy, I did. Have anything to say about it?  
  
Joey: Why you! (Jessica would slap Seto, but she happens to have her hands full holding Jono back from beating him to a pulp. Or atleast he'd try to. Not like he'd succeed)  
  
Brianna: What was it about?  
  
Seto: ^_^;;; I'd rather not say...  
  
Brianna: OOooooo! Is it because somebody might be mad at you if you told us?  
  
Seto: No.   
  
Brianna: Really?  
  
Seto: Really.  
  
Brianna: Then why don't you tell us?  
  
Seto: Because it's a little embarassing.  
  
Brianna: Really?  
  
Seto: Really.  
  
Brianna: REALLY?  
  
Seto: REALLY!  
  
Brianna: REALLY? REALLY?  
  
Seto: REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: (ignoring them and drooling over her issue of Shonen Jump) You look sooo cool when your taking off your robe while heading toward the battlefield like that... *hearts in eyes*  
  
Yami: Who?  
  
ABL: SETO! YOU IDIOT! (whacks Yami over the head)  
  
Yami: Ow...  
  
Yugi: Yami, let me tell you a secret.  
  
Yami: What, aibou?  
  
Yugi: The only reason she hates you is because she used to like you.  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Yugi: You see, you used to be her favorite YGO character when she was first introduced to the show. Then she saw an episode with Kaiba in it and from then on she started hating you more and more and started loving Kaiba more and more.  
  
Yami: You know, that's freaky.  
  
Brianna: So she let ME have you.  
  
Yami: AHHH!!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!! O  
  
Brianna: So~~~rry!  
  
ABL: YES! DRIVE THAT IDIOT'S GRANDPA INSANE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: She is WWWAAAAYYY too much like Kaiba now.  
  
Brianna: Good thing she doesn't have as much money as him or else she'd have bought the rights to YGO, probably killed Yami, put herself in the manga, and officially married Seto.  
  
ABL: You know I once wrote a letter to Kazuki Takahashi and asked him to put me in the manga as Seto's girlfriend.  
  
All: You did?  
  
ABL: Too bad I didn't have his address or else it wouldn't still be on my desk right now. ^_^;;;  
  
All: *BIG sweatdrop*   
  
ABL: Say, Seto. How come you're wearing purple pajamas in here, but I've only seen you wear white, gray, and several different shades of blue?  
  
Seto: Oh, my poor purple pajamas. I wish I still had them. Too bad one of my servants had to accidentally wash you with bleach and ruined you. I'd probably still have you and wouldn't have had to find a replacement for that servant if he hadn't done that. T^T  
  
Yami: 'Replacement'?  
  
Seto: You think I wouldn't fire him after an incident like that?  
  
All: Oh...  
  
ABL: When are they gonna get to your past, Seto!?  
  
Seto: But you already know what happened in my past.  
  
ABL: I know, but I still want to read it in the manga! I want to see you push your stepfather out of the window! That'll be soooo cool!  
  
Jessica: Right now, I don't know her.  
  
Joey: Really? Why? You're best friends aren't you?  
  
Jessica: Shh! It's an expression.  
  
Joey: OooooHhhhh... What's an expression?  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
ABL: Did you know that in the manga, he pushes his stepfather out the window, but in the anime, his stepfather dies from a heart attack after he threatens to push him out the window?  
  
Brianna: So?  
  
ABL: It's COOL! THAT'S SO!  
  
Brianna: Sheesh, don't get so worked up about it...  
  
Joey: (looks in the manga) Tee hee. Seto Claus is coming to town!  
  
Seto: *smack* DON'T make fun of my robe! I like that robe. *glare*  
  
Joey: Ow! Why'd you have to hit me so hard?  
  
Seto: That's also payback for your girlfriend smacking me as hard as she does.  
  
Joey: B-but that's not my fault! T^T  
  
Seto: She's YOUR girlfriend, isn't she?  
  
Joey: Yeah, but-  
  
Seto: So there's your reason.  
  
Joey: Hmph! :(  
  
[There is a long silence]  
  
ABL: You know, me and Seto are probably the most powerful Duel Monsters couple in the world!  
  
All: Why do you say that?  
  
ABL: 'Cuz Seto has three Blue Eyes White Dragons and The God Of Obelisk. And I have six Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.  
  
Seto: *shiver* Little satanic excuse for a Blue Eyes...  
  
ABL: We also both have the Crush Card. Yay!   
  
Brianna: Well, how come you have yet to defeat your cousin?  
  
ABL: Shut up! It should be MUCH more easier to defeat him now!  
  
Jessica: Why?  
  
ABL: He gave away all his YGO cards. ^_^  
  
All: ^_^;;;  
  
ABL: Guess what!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
ABL: JESSICA'S MOVING BACK!!!  
  
Jessica: ^_^  
  
All: ( except Joey) *monotonely* yay...  
  
Joey: YIPPEEEEE!!! WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs Jessica)  
  
Jessica: Um, yes, that's nice. Can I breathe now?  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah sure. ^_^;;;  
  
ABL: You know, the scary thing about some of the fics on FF.net... (pulls out laptop)... is the kinds of romance fics they write.  
  
Seto: Oh, dear Lord.  
  
All: (except Seto and ABL) ?_?  
  
Seto: You CAN'T tell me you guys have never read those things!  
  
All: (except Seto and ABL) *shake heads*  
  
Seto: Good. The less of those things you read, the better.  
  
ABL: 'Little puppy'?! What the-?!  
  
Seto: GAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!  
  
ABL: Setojou, setoyami, honouchi, setogi, yujou? You sick people! You make me laugh! See? HAHAHAHAHAH!!! HAH! HAH! HAH!   
  
All: O.O !!!  
  
Joey: You mean... people ACTUALLY write things about ME and KAIBA getting it on with one another?!  
  
ABL: Hm, yep, seems that way.  
  
Joey: AGHHHHH!!!! THAT'S SICKENING!!! I think I'm gonna throw up all those doggie treats now. Excuse me. (runs off to bathroom)  
  
Yami: ME and Kaiba, too?  
  
ABL: Uh huh.  
  
Yami: I think I'll go join Jono. Oh god.  
  
Otogi: People ACTUALLY write about me and Kaiba. That's just sick...  
  
ABL: I know. Think about those who support Mokuba and Seto. They must have mental problems.  
  
All: MOKUBA AND SETO?!?!?!?  
  
Jessica: But they're BROTHERS!!!  
  
ABL:Just my point.  
  
Pegasus: (pops up outta nowhere) What couplings with me do they support?  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: You really wanna know?  
  
Pegasus: Sure, I'd like to atleast know that people are actually writing or drawing something concerning me.  
  
ABL: You and Jonouchi (only on one Japanese site so far, though)...  
  
Joey: (you can VERY audibly hear puking in the bathroom)  
  
ABL: ...and you and Seto. Poor, poor guy.  
  
Pegasus: Who me?  
  
ABL: NO! Idiot! Seto! He has to go through SO much torture... Uh, Seto-san are you okay?  
  
Seto: (very much fainted on the floor)  
  
ABL: Ahh, well. You're probably a little happy, right, Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: (so happy he is doing cartwheels)  
  
ABL: Uh, yeah... Okay, here's a picture of you and Seto off of a Japanese site. (hands him a picture)  
  
Pegasus: Yay! (takes it and looks at it)  
  
ABL: And here's your complimentary hit upside the head with a flamethrower. (whacks him upside head with flamethrower)  
  
Pegasus: (Now also unconscious)  
  
ABL: I feel SO much better now. (puts up laptop and walks off to her room)  
  
Brianna: You know, sometimes I wonder if she's telling the truth when she says she doesn't like shonen ai.  
  
ABL: (from her room) BELIEVE ME I DON'T!  
  
Brianna: ^_^;;; Yes, ma'am.  
  
[Well, now there was silence after that... But Jono solved that problem with his obsession with DBZ]  
  
Joey: GO GOKU!  
  
Jessica: NO! 17! YOU CAN DO IT!  
  
ABL: 17's mine, idiot.  
  
Jessica: No, he's mine.  
  
ABL: Mine!  
  
Jessica: Mine!  
  
ABL: MINE!  
  
Jessica: If only Seto could hear you now.  
  
ABL: Huh?  
  
Brianna: Gosh, guys, it's only a game.  
  
Joey: Only a game?! ONLY A GAME?!?! ONLY A GAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Hm, I guess you're right.  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: *stirs*  
  
ABL: Seto-san! Are you awake?!  
  
Seto: Huh? --.O  
  
ABL: Yay! You're awake! ^_^ *hugs*  
  
Seto: Uh, yeah... *yawn* What happened to Pegasus?  
  
ABL: I whacked him over the head with my trusty flamethrower! ^_^  
  
Seto: I'm guessing he's unconscious.  
  
ABL: Yep!  
  
Yami: Can I kill him now?  
  
ABL: Um, you can try.  
  
Yami: YYYYEEEESSSSSS!!!!! (runs off to try and kill Pegasus)  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Mokuba: (eating a lollipop in the shape of a rubber duckie) ^_^ *lick*  
  
Joey: I'm here to chew bubble gum and kick @$$, and I'm all out of bubble gum!  
  
ABL: YOU STOLE THAT QUOTE FROM SETO-SAN!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!! (starts chasing Jono)  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: Look at all this junk I can write with Alt and the numbers!  
  
+ëˆ®à³ Ä·ë†˜Â½ë†˜ -Â²Ã„ë‰ 


	7. Ku ku ku and randomness

Extra long chappie. Enjoy. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these copyrighted shows, but I don't. The Matrix is (sadly) not mine. *sigh* Neither is Seto T_T or Smith...  
  
[The next day]  
  
ABL: Hey, did you see the YGO this morning?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
ABL: Guess what I noticed that the American dubbers changed in a very obvious way.  
  
All: What?  
  
ABL: They digitally put clothes on the woman Seto was sacrificing to the Blue Eyes! It was SOOO obvious!  
  
Yami: *gasp* You're so awful, Kaiba! Sacrificing women with digital dresses on to the Blue Eyes! You should be ashamed of yourself!  
  
Seto: Shut up.  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Yami: Joey, a digita-  
  
Seto: Don't even TRY to explain it to him, it's not like he would understand what your saying anyway.   
  
Joey: *glare* *cough* You'regay *cough*  
  
Seto: *glare*  
  
Joey: Oh, I coughed, I meant to say "You're gay"!  
  
Seto: (is being held back by ABL) HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *cough* WithYami *cough* Oh, I'm sorry! I coughed! I meant to say "With Yami"!  
  
Seto: (foaming at the mouth)  
  
ABL: *sigh*  
  
Yami: *cough* Jono'sstupid,gay,andI'mnotmentioningwhatelse *cough*  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Yami: Oh, wait, I coughed. I meant to say "Jono's stupid, gay, and I'm not mentioning what else"!  
  
Joey: Grrr!!! (is being held back by Jessica)  
  
Jessica: *sigh*  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! Well, *cough* you'resogaywithKaibathatyoumadeABLjealous *cough*  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: *cough* andyougotinbedwithhimanddidstrangethings! *cough*  
  
Yami: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Joey: Oh, sorry, I coughed! I meant to say "You're so gay with Kaiba you made ABL jealous and you got in bed with him and did strange things"!  
  
Yami: (being held back by Brianna)  
  
ABL: (winks at Brianna)  
  
Brianna: (nods and winks at Jessica)  
  
Jessica: (Nods)  
  
ABL, Brianna, Jessica: Okay, guys, rip each others throats out! (let them go)  
  
Seto, Yami, Joey: o_o Huh?  
  
ABL: Didn't you guys want to kill each other?  
  
Seto: (rushes over to ABL, puts his hand on her forehead) Do you have a fever or something?  
  
Yami: Fine with me! (Starts beating Jono to a pulp) I'm starting to like this girl!  
  
Brianna: Yay! ^_^  
  
Jessica: NO! STOP HURTING JOEY!!!  
  
All: (look at Jessica) O.o  
  
Jessica: Um, sorry...  
  
[Several days later...]  
  
Joey: *singing* Stacie's mom has got it going on! She's all I want and I've waited for so long!  
  
All: O.o???  
  
Joey: *his singing's quite bad you know...* Stacie can't you see you're just not the girl for me!  
  
Jessica: (slaps Jono) How DARE you cheat on me!  
  
Joey: ;-; It's just a song! *sniff*  
  
Seto: *cough* stupid*cough*  
  
Yami: You know, that's getting old.  
  
Otogi: Really.  
  
Seto: So? I never really got to do it. Hey, is that thermometer done yet?  
  
Mokuba: Onii-san, you've checked it 20 times already! She DOESN'T have a fever!  
  
Noa: For real!  
  
Seto: Fine, fine. I'll lay off it.  
  
Joey: *His singing REALLY is bad...* I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!  
  
All: O.o???  
  
Joey: Okay, I'll sing a different song... Hmmm..... I can't think of another one... Oh! I have one! *Oh, God, please stop it!!!!* If you want it to be good girl! Get yourself a ... BAD BOY, bad boy, bad boy, bad boy!  
  
All: O_O???  
  
Joey: I'm bad! You know it! I'm bad! I'll show it!  
  
Honda: I think he ate too much of his secret stash of candy...  
  
Seto: So do I.  
  
Otogi: Me too!  
  
Noa: Me three!  
  
Mokuba: Hey! That rhymes with 'rubber duckie'!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: (snuggling his teddy bear) Teddy...  
  
Mokuba: Rubber duckie!  
  
Yugi: Teddy!  
  
Mokuba: Rubber duckie!  
  
Yugi: Teddy!  
  
Mokuba: RUBBER DUCKIE!!!  
  
Yugi: TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Okay, okay. Lay off it already!  
  
ABL: I'm guessing Yugi's back to his regular self again.  
  
Yami: Yeah, he starts acting all weird like that everytime I get hyper. Must be a chain reaction....  
  
All: O.o???  
  
ABL: Hey! Anybody have any idea what day it is?!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
ABL: It's October 25th!  
  
All: Wha-?  
  
Seto: Oh, dear lord, no!  
  
ABL: My Mom and Dad's anniversary!  
  
Seto: Phew.  
  
ABL: AND SETO-SAN'S B-DAY!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Eep!  
  
ABL: (glomps Seto) You have your b-day on the same day my Mom and Dad have their anniversary! That's SO cool!  
  
Seto: Help... need... air...!  
  
Joey: OO! OO! I have the PERFECT b-day song for him!  
  
April: (suddenly appears outta nowhere) Me too!  
  
Yami: Who are you?  
  
ABL: My friend from school who made up the b-day song Jono's gonna sing.  
  
Seto: AIR! *gasp* AIR! *heave* BLOODFLOW!!! *face begins to turn blue*  
  
ABL: Oh, sorry. (lets go of Seto) Okay, everybody, me, April, and Jono's gonna sing the B-day song for Seto, kay?  
  
All: o_o Dear lord.  
  
ABL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
  
April: YOU BLEW UP THE ZOO!  
  
Joey: THERE ARE NO MORE MONKEYS!  
  
ABL, April, and Joey: AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I'm gonna blow up your heads if you don't stop it.  
  
April: Eep! *disappears*  
  
Joey: Okay! Okay! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Jessica: Wait, Joey! Come back! (runs after Joey)  
  
ABL: Aww, you wouldn't do that to me, now, would you?  
  
Seto: Not if you got me a good b-day present.  
  
ABL: Okay! (suddenly pulls a present outta nowhere) Here you go!  
  
Seto: (opens it) Aww! You shouldn't have! (takes some keys out of the box)  
  
ABL: Yep.  
  
Seto: A new helicopter?  
  
ABL: Well, since Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna blew up your last one, I thought I might as well get you a new one. ^_^  
  
Seto: How'd you pay for it?  
  
ABL: I stole Yami's credit card.  
  
Yami: WHAT?! (starts looking in his pockets) HOW'D SHE DO THAT?!?!  
  
ABL: Author powers. ^_^  
  
Yami: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jessica: Who's Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna?  
  
ABL: The girls from Sailor Moon who stole Seto's helicopter and then ended up getting it blown up while fighting the bad guys in the Sailor Moon S series. ^_^ Sailor Moon's my favorite show.  
  
All: It's not YGO?!?!  
  
ABL: No. Sailor moon may be my fave show, but Seto's my fave fictional character out of anything!  
  
Jessica: Does that include the Matrix?  
  
ABL: Yeah, Smith's... okay, but he can NEVER compare to Seto! (hugs Seto)  
  
All the hoards of Smiths: WHAT?!?! YOU COMPARE US TO THAT INFERIOR HUMAN?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Suddenly Seto puts up his hand and all the Smiths suddenly freeze in mid-air. That's whacked....]  
  
Smiths: GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!?!  
  
Yami: *gasp!* He's... the ONE!  
  
Neo: I thought I was the one!  
  
ABL: Well you can only stop bullets and sentinels (sp.?) ! He can stop hoards of Smith clones!  
  
The real Smith: Um, I'M not a clone!  
  
ABL: AND the REAL Smith!  
  
Neo: Grr... I don't get paid enough... I'm calling my lawyer!  
  
ABL: So? It's not like you have a lawyer anyway...  
  
Neo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL TO ME?!?!? (curls up into a ball and starts sucking his thumb)  
  
Smiths: O_O;;;  
  
Seto: That's... embarassing.... ^_^;;;  
  
Otogi: That's... wierd... O.o;;;  
  
Noa: That's... out-of-character... -_-;;;  
  
Smiths: Can we get down now?  
  
Smith #2,456,008: I'm getting dizzy...  
  
Smith #3,009,123: OH NO! #2,456,008 is getting dizzy! PUT US DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Will you go away as soon as I do?  
  
Smiths: YES! JUST PUT US DOWN! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Okay. (lowers his hand) My arm was getting tired anyway.  
  
Smiths: (All fall to the ground) ouch..._  
  
Neo: (still sucking his thumb) Meanies...  
  
Noa: REALLY OOC... -_-;;;;;;   
  
ABL: Your names are REALLY close, Noa. I almost thought I had wrote the wrong name in your slot!  
  
Noa: Nice of you to notice that... -__-;;;  
  
ABL: Hey, Morpheus! Could you take Neo away, please?  
  
Morpheus: (comes in, grabs Neo's legs, and starts pulling him towards a payphone) Why do I always have to do this? Why doesn't TRINITY do her job and keep up with him?! Sheesh! (puts phone up to Neo's ear and he gets absorbed into it, then he puts the phone up to his ear and follows)  
  
ABL: Wait, they just went through a phone, Smith suddenly attacked us, those two were in trenchcoats... Does anyone else notice something here?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Smiths: O.o???  
  
Seto: I told you to get lost.  
  
Smiths: Alright sheesh. (they all walk away)  
  
ABL: That means we're in the Matrix, you imbeciles!  
  
Yami: So?  
  
ABL: -_-;;;  
  
Noa: It's not as bad as being stuck in a VR world that's in the Matrix. That's a doozy. You should try it!  
  
Seto: I'd rather not...  
  
Mai: (randomly appears) It's also not as bad as being stuck in the shadow realm inside the Matrix! You should try THAT!  
  
ABL: Uh, no one invited YOU!  
  
Mai: Okay, sheesh. I'll leave. (walks away)  
  
Seto: And anyway, I bet the Matrix is really just a program that's inside another program. That program would happen to be known to them as 'the real world'. Sadly, they don't know that the real world is really just a program and that they are still slave to the machines that feed off their life energy.  
  
All: O.o???  
  
ABL: Are you sure about that?  
  
Seto: No, I really have NO idea how Matrix Revolutions is going to be like...  
  
ABL: You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Smith and Neo end up being the exact same entity.  
  
Seto: I never thought of that...  
  
Joey: I'm lost.  
  
Yami: I hate to say it but, I think I'm just as lost as you...  
  
Joey: I got lost ever since those dudes in the suits appeared.  
  
Yami: Okay, maybe I'm NOT as lost as you... ^_^;;;  
  
Bakura: That would be cool if they ended up being the same entity, but I think that it'll end up they have a tie and nobody wins.  
  
ABL and Seto: Didn't think of that...  
  
Bakura, ABL, and Seto: Hmmm...  
  
ABL: I can't wait til Nov. 5th.  
  
Seto: Neither can I.  
  
Bakura: Me neither.  
  
Joey: Let's talk about something else, cuz I'm lost.  
  
Seto: That's no surprise.  
  
Jessica: *glare*  
  
Seto: Erm, nevermind! ^_^;;;  
  
ABL: Hey, everybody! It's Halloween!  
  
Yami: Wha-? I thought it was Kaiba's B-day...  
  
ABL: Remember, this story isn't time constant! ^_^  
  
All: Oh...  
  
Otogi: That REALLY annoys me...  
  
Joey: Hey! Now I can sing a Halloween song!  
  
ABL: Better yet, it's not Halloween. It's Nov.2nd.  
  
Joey: *glare* You make me REALLY mad.  
  
ABL: Okay. Who wants to suggest a plot? I still don't have one.  
  
Otogi: Weren't the readers supposed to suggest one?  
  
ABL: Nobody reviewed. -__-;;;  
  
Yami: Hah! ABL can't make a good enough story to get reviews! HAHAHAHA!  
  
ABL: Seto? Would you do the honors?  
  
Seto: My pleasure. (starts to beat up Yami)  
  
Yami: Ow! Oo! Ouch! Stop it! I surrender! I surrender! Your stories are good! They're great! They bring tears to my eyes! Literally!  
  
ABL: You may stop now.  
  
Seto: (stops beating Yami to a pulp)  
  
Yami: T_T Ouch...  
  
Bakura: I have VERY few lines in this story...  
  
ABL: Good for you.  
  
Bakura: Can't you think up more lines for me?  
  
ABL: It's kinda hard, cuz I keep forgetting about you. Hmmm.... How about you let your Yami kill Pegasus?  
  
Bakura: I thought Yugi's Yami killed Pegasus.  
  
Y.Bakura: (separates from Bakura) No, he just sent him to the shadow realm and he's ANNOYING THE HECK OUTTA ME!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Eep! (runs away from his Yami)  
  
ABL: *gasp* YAMI BAKURA!!!! *glomps* Fourth favorite! ^_^  
  
Otogi: It just goes on and on...-_-;;;  
  
Y.Bakura: Will a crowbar work?  
  
Otogi: I'm tired of people asking that... _xxx  
  
Y.Bakura: Uh, how about a Block Attack card?  
  
Seto: OH NO YOU DON'T!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING ANY OF THAT BLOODY MAGIC ON HER OR I'LL BEAT THE TOBACCO JUICE OUT OF YOU!  
  
Yami: Um, when'd he start speaking British-like?  
  
ABL: Must be The Duelist of The Roses game getting to him...  
  
Otogi: Where'd the 'tobacco juice' thing come from?  
  
ABL: Too much Calvin and Hobbes...  
  
All: Ohhhh....  
  
Y.Bakura: Fine, I won't, but only if you get her off of me.  
  
Seto: ABL?  
  
ABL: Yes?  
  
Seto: I'll give you a kiss if you let go of the evil spirit.  
  
ABL: Really?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
ABL: OTAY! (lets go of Y.Bakura and glomps Seto) I LUB YOU, SETTY-KINS! ^_^  
  
Yami: Otay? O.o???  
  
Otogi: I lub you? o.O???  
  
Noa: Setty-kins? O.o;;;  
  
Seto: Don't ask. -_-;;;  
  
ABL: (falls asleep) *snore* Seto... Zzzzz  
  
Otogi: Aww, that's adorable!  
  
Y.Bakura: Tch.  
  
Noa: He's acting wierd...  
  
Otogi: Well SORRY! Hmph! (stomps off)  
  
Noa: That's...wierd...  
  
Joey: Actually, she DOES look KINDA cute when she's asleep...  
  
Seto and Jessica: *scary-looking with lightning in the BG* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BUB!!!  
  
Joey: *nervous laugh* Erm, nevermind... ^_^;;;  
  
ABL: I watched Adult Swim for the first time in a LLLOOONNNGGGG time last night...  
  
Honda: So?  
  
ABL: First, I watched FLCL. I LOVE that show! It was SOOOO funny!  
  
Honda: -_-;;; Naw duh.  
  
ABL: *glare* Then I saw Blue Gender. I was just expecting Armitage III to jump out and say, "Hey, you little priss! What you doing stealing my looks and voice? Huh?! Answer me! You even took my attitude! I'm gonna kill you for that!!!!"  
  
All: O.o;;;  
  
ABL: And then...  
  
Seto: A rerun.  
  
ABL: Yep, of Trigun. But of course, you already knew that because you watched it with me!  
  
Seto: Yep. My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third - Don't hesitate to call!  
  
All: o.O  
  
Vash: Stop stealing my lines. -_-  
  
Seto: GAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!?!?  
  
Wolfwood: What? You mean us?  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Vash: From Trigun.  
  
Seto: I knew that!  
  
Wolfwood: From our home planet.  
  
Legato: Which isn't Earth.  
  
Seto: GAH! YOU TOO?!  
  
Legato: Yeah, so?  
  
Seto: Evil hotdog-eater... brr...  
  
ABL: Legato's cool. -_-xx  
  
Seto: Wha-?  
  
ABL: And he's sexy. ^_^  
  
All: O.o  
  
Legato: Why thank you, young woman. May I kill you now?  
  
Seto: Shut up or I'll kill YOU...  
  
Legato: Okay, sheesh.  
  
ABL: BBBBUUUUUTTTT Vash is better than Legato.  
  
Vash: YAY! Can I have some donuts?  
  
ABL: Sorry, I ate the last one this morning.  
  
Vash: ;_; That's so cruel... T^T  
  
ABL: Well, I wasn't expecting you.  
  
Honda: You can never EXPECT anything in this story.  
  
Joey: Except randomness.  
  
Brianna: And Pegasus-and-Anzu torture.  
  
Jessica: And people from different shows popping up outta nowhere.  
  
ABL: Their called cameos.  
  
Jessica: Whatever.  
  
Seto: Can you guys leave?  
  
Wolfwood: No.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Wolfwood: We're trying to find my crossgun, have you seen it?  
  
Seto: Didn't Vash have it?  
  
Legato: Yeah, but he had to lose it when some fangirl brought him in as a cameo in one of her stories. -_-;;x;x;x  
  
Wolfwood: But we don't know which series the story took place in.  
  
Vash: Sorry, guys! ^-^  
  
Wolfwood: Shut up.  
  
Legato: We're also searching for something else.  
  
All: What?  
  
Wolfwood and Legato: My body. (look at each other)  
  
Legato: I said my body.  
  
Wolfwood: No mine.  
  
Legato: Mine.  
  
Wolfwood: Mine.  
  
Legato: Mine.  
  
Wolfwood: Mine.  
  
Legato: Mine.  
  
Wolfwood: Mine.  
  
Legato: Mine.  
  
Wolfwood: Mine.  
  
Seto: Shut the heck up.  
  
Knives: Legato, where are you hiding this time?  
  
Legato: GAH! It's master! I must run away! Come on guys!  
  
Wolfwood and Vash: Aghh!  
  
Vash: Let go of my ear, Legato!  
  
Wolfwood: My collar! My neck! My much needed air to survive!  
  
Legato: Wolfwood, you're dead.  
  
Wolfwood: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! ^_^  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
[So, they leave]  
  
ABL: Then, I watched Kikaider!  
  
Joey: Stop! You'll cause people from that show to appear here too if you continue!  
  
ABL: Okay. o_o Scary how that actually made sense and had some thinking behind it...  
  
Seto: Very.  
  
Honda: Yep. WAY too much candy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R Or I'll smack somebody over the head with my flamethrower. _ 


	8. I need to think up better chapter titles

A/N: Such a Smith fan me are! KUkukukukuku =^O^= SETO-SAN ROX SO MUCH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN Seto and Smith! They are mine! Sike. I wish. *sigh*  
  
[Let's fast-forward to Nov.7th...]  
  
ABL: EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! I SAW REVOLUTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________________^  
  
Seto: What?! Without me?!  
  
ABL: Well, I went with Matthew and there wasn't very much space left for the rest of the people watching, therefore there wasn't enough space for you. Sorry! ^_^;;;  
  
Seto: *glare*  
  
Joey: Who's Matthew?  
  
ABL, Jessica, and Brianna: Friend from school...  
  
Joey: Oh...  
  
Bakura: So how many predictions were true?  
  
ABL: One and a half.  
  
Seto: Uh, how is that possible?  
  
ABL: Well, one was true and another one was kinda-sorta true.  
  
All: O.o;;;  
  
ABL: It's hard to explain when there are people reading this that don't want me to ruin the ending for them!!!  
  
Yami: Are you sure that ANYBODY'S reading this?  
  
ABL: *glare*  
  
Seto: (gets ready to pounce)  
  
Yami: EEP! (runs away)  
  
Neo: (walks in, stumbling all over the place) Being the... one... isn't easy... you know... *faints*  
  
Smith: (walks in and soon ends up with the same fate as Neo, Fainted on the floor)  
  
All: O.o???  
  
ABL: Um... *pokes Smith* Wake up Smith! WIN! KILL NEO! YOU CAN DO IT!!!  
  
Smith and Neo: ZZZzzzzZZZzZzZzZzzz...  
  
ABL: -_-xxx I want some action...  
  
Honda: That looks... gay...  
  
ABL: (suddenly attacks Honda with the giant Famous Fringe Pan of Doom!!!)  
  
Honda: AHHHH!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ABL: But I can think up alot of things to say about this one part of the Neo vs. Smith scene...  
  
Matthew: (suddenly bursts out with laughter) OH GOD! DON'T EVEN GET STARTED WITH THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.o???  
  
ABL: Uh, where'd you come from?  
  
April: YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE US AWAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matthew: Sorry... ;_;  
  
ABL: What are you doing here?  
  
April and Matthew: *shrug*  
  
All: O.o???  
  
ABL: -_-;;;  
  
Smith and Neo: (suddenly wake up) WHAT ABOUT OUR VERSUS SCENE?!?! *glare*  
  
ABL: Erm, nothing! ^_^;;;  
  
Matthew: Except that one part looked a little Yaoi-ish...  
  
ABL: You're a guy...  
  
Seto: ... and you're talking about yaoi...  
  
Matthew: WHAT?!  
  
ABL and Seto: Nevermind...  
  
Neo: *glare* Sorry if I was tired!  
  
Smith: *super glare* And sorry if I was angry!  
  
Neo and Smith: AND SORRY IF WE MADE A GIANT HOLE IN THE GROUND!!! *uber-super glare*  
  
All: (cower behind various pieces of furniture) eep! O_O;;;  
  
Smith: (lightbulb above head) Heh heh heh! (looks at Neo)  
  
Neo: What?! o_o Stop looking at me! O_O GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! I NEED A LAWYER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Smith: Gosh, I was just thinking of turning you into a clone...  
  
Neo: Oh, nevermind. ^_^;;;  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
Neo: Wait, is that worse?  
  
All: O.o;;;  
  
Smith: Oh, for Pete's sake... -_-;;;  
  
Neo: (in a deep trance of thought)  
  
Smith: Well, might as well do it now! Heh heh! (sticks his hand through Neo's backside)  
  
Neo: AGH! WHY ME?!?!?  
  
Smith: Cuz you're annoying.  
  
Neo: Am not!  
  
Smith: Are too!  
  
Neo: Am not!  
  
Smith: Are too!  
  
Neo: Am not!  
  
Smith: Are too!  
  
Neo: Am not!  
  
Smith: Are too! (suddenly notices he's arguing with a clone of himself) Oh, uh, why are we arguing?  
  
Neo/Smith clone: *shrugs*  
  
Smith: Ah well. Is it over?  
  
Neo/Smith clone: What?  
  
Smith: The war, idjit! I won right?  
  
Neo/Smith clone: *nods*  
  
Smith and Neo/Smith clone: WOOT! (they run off)  
  
All: O.o???   
  
Seto: That was wierd...  
  
ABL: *twitch* *twitch*  
  
April: O.o???  
  
Bakura: o.O???  
  
Noa: -_-;;;  
  
Matthew: *fainted*  
  
ABL: Oh, poor Neo fan. He fainted.  
  
April: That sounds wierd...  
  
ABL: Let's just say he hates Smith so he chose the good side, like most. -_-xxx  
  
All: Oh...  
  
April: I still say it's wierd.  
  
ABL: Shut up... -_-;;;  
  
[Now for something completely different...]  
  
Some random British dude: MONTY PYTHON'S FLYING CIRCUS!!!  
  
[Um, not THAT different...]  
  
Some random British dude: Darn.  
  
[As I was saying...]  
  
Matthew: Zzzz... Mai.... so hot...Zzz  
  
Mai: (suddenly appears and slaps Matthew)  
  
Matthew: OW! That hurt! What'd you wake me up for!?  
  
Mai: No sleep-talking about me, bub!  
  
Matthew: ;_; No fair...  
  
Otogi: ZZzzZZzz... stupid crowbar..ZzzZZZzzzZz... never works... ZZzzzZz... GAH! I LOSE AGAIN!!!! *snort*  
  
Seto: I'll ask you ONE MORE time, ABL. Zzzz Will you marry me?.. ZZZzzZzZ... THE DISHES?!? FOR PETE'S SAKE!!! *snort* (hits his head on the bedpost) Ow... T_T  
  
Noa: Zzzzzzzzzz... Stupid Neo... Zzzzzzzz (that's the only thing he said ALL night...)  
  
ABL: ... Zzzzz... Smith..ZZZzzz.. Seto... Zzzzz... Complaint letter to Wachowski Brothers.. ZzzZzzZz...  
  
Bakura: ZzzzZzz And the flour goes in... ZZzzz Then the eggs... ZZzzz What do you mean that isn't right?! ZZZzzzz That's what it said on the b- oh, nevermind. ZZZZzzz *snore*  
  
Y. Bakura: Must... kill... Pegasus... (In case you couldn't tell, he's not asleep. He's trying to kill Pegasus)  
  
Pagasus: HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!  
  
Brianna: (at the Shadow Realm) I can't believe Yami would do such a thing to me T_T...  
  
Yami: *snore* Peaceful night... Zzzz ^_^ Zzzz *snore*  
  
Anzu: Hi, girl-who-likes-Yami! Did he send you to the shadow realm too?  
  
Brianna: -_-;;; Lord help us all... Especially me...  
  
Jessica: *snore* JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *snore*  
  
Joey: . My ears... (grabs a pillow and puts it around his head)  
  
April: Zzzz... Teacher, teacher Zzzzz Rolling down the Delaware. Zzzzz... Chewing on her underwear... Zzzzzz... Couldn't buy another pair... ZzzZzz Ten days later Zzzz Eaten by a polar bear.. ZzzZzZZ.. That how the polar bear died! *snore*  
  
Honda: I love you so much, Serenity! Zzzzzz What do you mean your name isn't Serenity?ZzzZzZz It's Shizuka? ZZzzZz No wonder you never noticed me.... -_-;;; *snore*  
  
Mokuba: ZZzzzZzz Rubber duckie! You make bathtime lots of fun! ZzzzzZ  
  
Yugi: Teddys are SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO much better than rubber duckies! *nosebleed* They have a better song than rubber duckies too. O.o;;; I'm going to sleep now... (walks off)  
  
[OOoooookkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.... I'm going to bed, too... bye...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Need... reviews.... Or I'll.... die.... *faint*  
  
Smith: Good I'll turn you into a clone and we shall rule both worlds!  
  
All Smiths: WOOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Go away, you freaky/scary person.  
  
All Smiths: *glare* 


End file.
